The prior art battery cable terminations have included a connector which is adapted to be connected a terminal of a storage battery and an auxiliary terminal for connecting the same terminal of the battery to another piece of equipment, such for example, as a lamp. Such terminals have extended in directions parallel to the associated battery terminals in spaced relationship therewith.
It has been found that the termination known in the prior art have been unsuitable for use in certain applications where there is little clearance between the battery terminals and another structure such as a bulkhead making it difficult if not impossible to connect a wire or cable to the auxiliary terminal without the risk of short circuiting the terminal to ground. Consequently, there is a risk of damage to the equipment and a possible electric shock to the person attempting to make the connection.
Nevertheless, it would be desirable to provide an auxiliary terminal for connecting a battery terminal to auxiliary devices where clearance between the battery terminals and another structure is at a minimum.